


Fanart inspired by “Masks”

by Kara_luna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Crying, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madstoryteller999, Masks, Romance, healthy coping for once, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_luna/pseuds/Kara_luna
Summary: Just what the title says. All credit for the characters and the story to Madstoryteller999, but I’ve been following the story since the beginning and was really inspired by it. Brownie points to whoever can guess what scene I drew inspiration from specifically.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fanart inspired by “Masks”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967712) by [madstoryteller999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madstoryteller999/pseuds/madstoryteller999). 



<https://lilycolans.tumblr.com/post/628113731791011840>


End file.
